The Weaponless Meister
by littlemoon1324
Summary: When a new girl comes to DWMA how will it effect Soul and Maka's relationship? !SPOILER! I am MakaXSoul forever!
1. Chapter 1

"So why are we here again?" Soul questioned his large, blue teacher as he let loose a barely suppressed yawn.

"To welcome the new girl." Maka said, answering for Sid.

"What normal girl wakes up before noon…?" Soul asked in a whining tone.

He was immediately Maka-Chopped by his girlfriend. "Are you saying that I am not normal?" Maka asked coldly.

Soul couldn't respond as he was nursing his bleeding head. Maka huffed and followed Sid-sensei out into the main courtyard leaving Soul to crawl behind them.

By the time Soul had recovered Maka was already being introduced to the new meister at the school. The girl was about Maka's age and a little shorter than Soul. She was curvy and had long black hair that reached her mid calves. She had a full red lips and big blue eyes that reminded Soul of a little puppy dog.

God she was gorgeous…. But so was Soul's girlfriend, the shorter, much less curvy girl talking so sweetly to the new meister.

"Oh Soul! There you are! This is Natsumi she is a meister, as you know. She is currently looking for a weapon but…" Maka let her sentence trail off, unsure of what to say.

"It's cool to meet you." Soul said politely, shaking her hand.

"You too." Natsumi said blushing slightly.

They all stood there awkwardly until Sid finally said, "Well. You'd best be showing Natsumi around…"

"Oh, of course!" Maka said with enthusiasm, nearly dragging Natsumi in her haste to leave the awkwardness behind.

Soul smiled as Maka showed Natsumi the school, following them at a safe distance. Maka was so beautiful when she was like this, not her serious battle field self, or her studious book worm self, but her compassionate, kind, charismatic self.

Natsumi saw him looking at them and smiled at him, revealing a beautiful white smile. He smiled back, although his stomach did an uncomfortable flip-flop… Why was he getting so nervous? It was so un-cool. Besides, he thought to himself, I don't need to be nervous around girls anymore… I have Maka. The thought made him happy enough that he simply had to grin his trademark shark tooth smile.

Maka saw this and smiled back. Now Soul really _did_ get flip-flops in his stomach… Oh god Maka was gorgeous…

As Maka finished Natsumi's orientation Black*Star came along with Tsubaki talking animatedly about his next plans to "surpass god". Tsubaki was nodding every once in a while as he continued to talk, seeming genuinely interested. Soul shook his head. How did _that_, indicating with his mind the psychotically laughing blue-haired assassin, get _that_, this time indicating the tall and curvy weapon who was listening attentively, laughing along.

Soul caught up with the group in time to hear that introductions were being made. Natsumi seemed to take Black*Star's rambunctious greeting in good humor, which meant that Tsubaki already adored her. The group started talking enthusiastically, eventually meeting Kid with the Thompson sisters as the walked through the winding halls of DWMA.

Kid introduced himself, and to everybody's relief he didn't mention Natsumi's beautiful symmetry. The large group of friends ended up in Maka and Soul's apartment talking and laughing. This became a regular event as the newly added member of the DWMA became close friends with some of the most elite meisters and weapons in existence.

The weeks passed and Natsumi still hadn't chosen a weapon, and when questioned Natsumi would only shrug and say sadly, "Our souls weren't compatible."

Soul often wondered about the weaponless meister. She seemed to have some interest in him and she _was_ pretty gorgeous… Soul shook his head firmly. He had Maka. And Maka was all he needed.

One day Soul found himself voicing his thoughts about Natsumi out loud.

"Why doesn't she have a weapon?" Kid asked. "The answer is obvious isn't it?"

"Erm... no?" Soul said, confused.

"Well… I just thought that since Maka... Oh that's right you can only sense souls when you are in weapon form with Maka. You see Natsumi's soul is… messed up I suppose you could say." Kid felt his lip curl in disgust. "I feel guilty saying so but it is quite unsymmetrical really… there isn't a single soul in the world that could possibly connect with hers."

Soul frowned, "Maka hasn't said anything."

"She probably feels bad." Kid said, "I mean her soul is certainly hard to miss…"

"Why would Lord Death bring in a lopsided soul?" Soul wondered out loud. "I guess to keep an eye on her… such a soul can't be completely right…"

As Soul finished his sentence he heard a sniffle from behind him. He whirled around, coming face to face with a crying Natsumi.

"So now you know!" Natsumi sobbed, "You know that I am an incomplete, lopsided freak!"

Soul looked at Kid for help but he had already left. Coward.

"Hey, Natsumi! I didn't mean what I said… You seem perfectly normal… You are nice, sweet, understanding, smart, the life of every party, and beautiful…"

"Y-you think I'm beautiful?" Natsumi said between sobs.

"Um… well don't tell Maka but… yeah…"

Natsumi smiled, edging closer to Soul, "Yeah that's fine… this can be our little secret…"

And with that last word Natsumi kissed Soul. Soul froze in shock, unable to move. He heard a gasp behind him and he feared the worst, thinking it could be one of his friends. But what he saw was even worse. He saw Maka.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka had finally been granted permission Lord Death to go witch hunting. He had given in under the condition that she stayed far away from Arachnophobia. She had been so excited that she came running to find Soul. She could finally make him a Death Scythe. Just like he had always wanted… He would be so happy.

She smiled at the thought of a happy Soul, since even now that they were dating he spent too much time trying to be "cool" in front of her.

She ran down the halls of DWMA when she thought she heard Soul's voice heading in that direction she came across Kid, running in a panic, seeming to be desperate to get away from where ever Soul's voice was coming from.

"Oh Maka! You had better get in there! Soul is about to get quite the beating…" Kid said with a grimace and worry in his eyes. He pictured Natsumi punching him again and again as she put her highly disciplined body to use.

Maka felt her eyes widen. _This can't be good…_

Maka ran to the source of the voices. She looked at Soul ready to pry him from some evil Pre-Kishin spirit, or some witch who had gotten into the school again. Instead she discovered that she would have to pry him from Natsumi, who was fiercely kissing him. She gasped, taking a step backwards.

She shook her head, tears filling her eyes. _No… this can't be!_ Maka thought desperately as Soul turned towards her. She saw his eyes widen and she saw the guilt that lay thick in the depths of those red eyes. It couldn't be… He couldn't be… She couldn't accept this!

That's when she thought about Kid's words. "Soul is about to get quite the beating…" Beating… from her? That had to be it. But if Kid knew Soul was going to cheat on her why didn't he stop him… Her head was throbbing with the weight of her questions, and the tears only kept coming as she tried to think up an excuse for Soul.

Soul took her hand, squeezing it like it was a lifeline, "Please, Maka! This isn't what it looks like…"

Of all the clichéd, desperate excuses he could have used, he used the most clichéd, most desperate one. She mustered up the anger to punch him, good and hard, in the face but when she raised her hand she could only continue sobbing.

_How could you Soul? How could you?_

"Maka, I-"

"Maka, Soul and I are together now." Natsumi said, her voice losing it usual friendly lilt, instead adopting a hard edge and sharp tone.

Maka shook her head, numb.

"Did you hear me Maka? Soul doesn't want you anymore. He called me gorgeous; he told me I was funny and smart. And he kissed me."

For the first time Maka truly couldn't ignore the horrible crookedness of Natsumi's soul. It was ugly and it was pulsating, turning a bizarre color, a blue green almost like the color of envy.

"It isn't true Maka!" Soul cried," She is lying! _She_ kissed _me_! And I don't like her Maka. I like you! I love you! Don't believe her!"

"But… then she was lying about what you said about her?"

"Well. Um... no…" Soul said uncomfortably, "But I said those things in a friendly way! They are nothing in comparison to my feelings for you!"

"Make a choice Soul. You either love me fully, without thinking about other girls, or you like her. You can't have both. Make a decision." Maka said, suddenly very, very, weary. Tired from her tears and from trying to wrap her mind around what Soul did.

"I'm sorry…" Soul said looking down, not making an effort to come closer to Maka.

It hit her like a ton of bricks. She had expected it but still it hurt so badly. Was he really doing this? How could he hurt her so badly?

"You are really leaving me, for that lop-sided freak?" Maka screamed, her temper finally catching up with her.

"I'm sorry…" Soul repeated, this time turning to Natsumi, "You seemed nice but I Maka is my one and only true love. There can be no other girl except for her."

Natsumi stormed out of the room, roughly pushing Maka aside. She muttered something dark and threatening to Maka but Maka only waved goodbye to her as she walked away.

"I have to admit Soul. I believed her…" Maka said, tears flowing down her cheeks now that Natsumi was gone.

In a second Soul was besides her, gently kissing her tears away as he held her, rocking back and forth.

"I love you forever Maka." Soul said.

"I love you more." Maka replied with certainty.

"We will have to agree to disagree their Maka." Soul said with a smile, leaning down to kiss her.

"Not so fast." Maka said sternly. "You better your mouth before you touch me with the same lips that touched Natsumi's!"

Soul grinned his shark-toothed smile, " If you want me too."

Maka smiled as well, "By the way I have permission to try to turn you into a Death Scythe."

Soul smiled, believing every word.

…

Soul came into Maka's room. His lips were bright red.

"What happened?" Maka said touching them gently.

"I boiled them." Soul said seriously.

"You are kidding?" Maka said hopefully.

"Do I get my kiss now?" Soul asked hopefully.

"Yeah… you do." And with that Maka kissed him, overjoyed with the knowledge that Soul would boil his lips for her. As Soul kissed her passionately she thought to herself, _He may have some faults but I have the Best. Boyfriend. Ever._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi this is an author's note! (Not another chapter) I am basically writing this just so I can thank all of the people who are making it possible for me to get over 4,000 views! Thanks soo much!**


End file.
